Mémoires d'un Maraudeur
by Kage19
Summary: Après la mort de Sirius Black, les souvenirs de Remus refont surface. Il dévoile dans ses mémoires leur moments de complicité, et surtout, son amour inavoué pour lui, préférant se taire devant la relation plus qu'amicale entre Patmol et Cornedrue.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Mémoires d'un Maraudeur.

Auteurs : Kage et Valislucky.

Chapitre : Le manège de la foule.

Two-shots.

Couple : Maraudeurs. [SiriusxJames; SiriusxRemus]

Rating : M

Résumé : Après la mort de Sirius Black, Remus se souvient douloureusement des passages importants de leur vie commune et de son amour inavoué pour celui-ci en écrivant ses mémoires.

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling.

L'histoire ne prend pas en compte du tome 6 et 7.

(et comme dirait Mickael Jackson : yiiiiihi)

**Mémoires d'un Maraudeur**

** Partie 1 _: Le manège de la foule_**

Le ciel s'obscurcissait, des nuages noir chargés de pluie à l'horizon. L'atmosphère était pesante et lourde, l'air suffocant ma tête me pesait devant cette absence totale d'air frais : la chaleur de ce mois de juillet était accablante, et je regardais d'humeur morose le ballet des passants de ma rue se presser de rentrer chez eux, accoudé à ma fenêtre. Quelque chose me serrait la gorge, me laissant languir dans cette torpeur infernale. Je jalousais ces personnes qui accéléraient, sûrement pour rejoindre leurs familles ou leurs amis les attendant déjà, prêts à enlacer ces arrivants. Je désirais leur appartenance à un monde, leur proche, leur vie, quand il ne me restait plus rien. L'appartement –ou plutôt, le taudis- dans lequel je vivais donnait sur une rue piétonne d'un quartier malfamé dans le nord de Londres. Sans un mot, je me détournais de cette image pour jeter un regard aux seules choses qui me restait à l'intérieur de la pièce : un matelas jaunis par le temps à même le sol, du parchemin d'occasion, une bougie et une plume. Sortant de la poche de ma robe de sorcier ma baguette, j'allumais la bougie d'un petit coup sec. La flamme de la bougie projeta de la lumière sur les murs décrépis et le plafond lézardé, formant des ombres inquiétantes. Je m'assis alors par terre, prenant devant moi un parchemin vierge, laissant ceux déjà remplis de côté et me saisissant de la plume de ma main moite, passant de mon autre main mon poing dans ma barbe de quelques jours.

_[…] Je retrouvais pour notre cinquième année à Poudlard mes confrères Maraudeurs, James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrow et moi-même, Remus John Lupin._

Je soupirais, continuant de coucher sur le papier les heures passées ensemble. Avec un froncement de sourcil, j'essuyais une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur mon front, écrivant avec difficulté un épisode douloureux de cette année-là.

_La journée commença par un cours de potions. Les Gryffondors et nos chers amis Serpentard chahutaient et s'insultaient à tout va pour la noble cause d'une guerre à petite échelle entre les Maisons en attendant dans le couloir du cachot la venue du professeur Slughorn qui tardait. Tous étaient en rang, sauf, comme on aurait pu s'en douter, James et Sirius, bavardant gaiement au milieu du couloir. C'est à ce moment que Lily Evans fit irruption, Severus Rogue à côté d'elle. Potter lança un regard malveillant à l'arrivant aux cheveux gras, accompagné d'une salutation douteuse, promesse d'une longue et douloureuse agonie. Il échangea alors un nouveau regard entendu à Sirius qui hocha la tête, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. _

_Salut Evans, toujours en médiocre compagnie ? Si tu venais faire un tour avec moi, tu te rendrais compte que…_

_Mais Lily Evans était fatiguée de ces embuscades préméditées, des attaques lancées contre son ami et de l'orgueil de James Potter._

_Fous-lui la paix, Potter. Nous avons des choses de mieux à faire que d'écouter tes sarcasmes idiot digne d'un première année._

_Elle tourne les talons d'un air dédaigneux sous les sifflets des Serpentards, pendant que James la regardait dépité, se passant une main dans les cheveux d'un air outré pour se redonner contenance. Sirius eut un petit rire compatissant, et lança et Severus qui s'apprêtait à suivre sa loyale amie :_

_Eh, Servilus ! Ce soir, tour d'astronomie, à minuit !_

_James, une lueur mesquine dans le regard, pesta, sortant sa baguette :_

_Pourquoi pas maintenant ? _

_Rapide comme l'éclair, désireux de ne plus laisser cours à la conversation, il lança à un Rogue pantois un maléfice du saucisson parfaitement exécuté pendant que les élèves scandaient : « Blood ! Blood ! Blood ! ». Ce fut cet instant que Slughorn choisi pour apparaître au détour du couloir. Il ordonna d'une voix tonitruante de se taire et, constatant les faits, se dirigea vers Sirius et James après avoir marmonné un « Finite » pour défaire Rogue de l'emprise du sortilège._

_Potter ! Black ! Toujours les mêmes ! Vous aurez une retenue, ce soir… Encore une fois ! Vous irez à la remise pour classer les archives !_

_Sirius voulu parler pour se défendre mais James lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. La journée passa sans d'autres encombres, mais j'étais déçu de ne pouvoir passer la soirée en compagnie de tous les Maraudeurs… Surtout de Patmol. Il y avait longtemps que j'étais sûr de ne pas ressentir que de l'amitié pour Sirius, mais je n'osais pas faire autrement que de taire mes sentiments bels et biens présents. _

_Mes deux compagnons partirent à l'heure demandée à la remise, baillant d'avance de leur tâche. Je décidais alors de me promener dans les couloirs, laissant Peter réviser son cours de métamorphose. Après une heure à flâner d'un pas lent dans les couloirs, je croisai Slughorn, l'air affairé. Il m'aperçut et me demanda, d'un ton poli mais pressant, de bien vouloir vérifier où en étaient mes camarades de leur travail. Je prenais alors la direction de la bibliothèque. Poussant la porte de chêne ouvragé, je tendis l'oreille pour tenter d'entendre des bribes de conversation. Je n'entendis rien que le silence. M'avançant alors parmi les rangées de livres, j'arrivais à hauteur de la remise. J'entrouvris alors la porte en silence._

_James et Sirius étaient là, sur une table. Ou plutôt, James était sur la table, et Sirius sur James. S'embrassant furieusement. Les mains de Cornedrue sous la robe de Patmol. Les baisers de ce dernier vagabondant dans le cou de son ami. Je restais là, pétrifié, ne sachant que dire ni que faire. La porte s'ouvrit un peu plus dans un grincement qui résonna dans toute la pièce. Les deux hommes tournèrent alors un regard vif vers moi, et mon cerveau ne répondant plus de ses actes, mes jambes prirent le dessus en courant le plus vite possible, claquant violemment la porte._

Je passais une main dans mes cheveux, assis en tailleur dans la pièce, toujours sidéré à l'évocation de ce souvenir dérangeant et blessant. Je me remis à écrire après une petite pause, cherchant mes mots.

_Je me réfugiais alors dans le dortoir partagé entre nous-autres les Maraudeurs. Queudver était couché sur son lit, récitant à voix basse et précipitée le cours qu'il venait d'apprendre. Je m'assis sur mon lit, tentant vainement de faire le vide dans ma tête et de calmer ma respiration. Je pris alors L'Histoire de Poudlard pour me concentrer sur autre chose, mais à mon grand désespoir la Remise était souvent citée, me faisant revivre la scène dont je venais d'être le témoin._

_James et Sirius rentrèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Je relevais la tête de mon livre et un silence pesant s'installa. Sirius essayait de ne pas baisser la tête en me regardant et James, se coiffant, demanda d'une voix faible à Peter de sortir de la pièce, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. James s'avança alors vers moi d'un pas qu'il aurait voulu décidé, et fut le premier à rompre le silence._

_Personne n'est au courant, nous aimerions que ça le reste…_

_Laisse, James, je vais le faire, le coupa Sirius qui s'était avancé et avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Cornedrue, ce qui eut pour effet de retourner mes entrailles. Remus, nous sommes désolés de ne pas t'avoir mis au courant, mais nous ne savions pas comment tu allais le prendre. Ca va faire un an qu'on.. Profite.. De ces heures de retenues pour nous voir._

_Je voyais à présent d'un tout autre œil ces rendez-vous ainsi que la cohabitation, la nuit, entre Maraudeurs. Je levais les yeux vers Sirius, et, voyant le regard suppliant qu'il me lançait, sentit mon cœur se briser. _

_Je ne dirais rien, rétorquais-je d'un ton qui ne souffrait d'aucune réplique. Laissez-moi, maintenant._

_James compris que j'avais décidé de ne pas révéler leur secret, et, avec un hochement de tête en guise de remerciement, se dirigea vers son lit pour se changer. Sirius, quant à lui, me lança un dernier regard désolé et alla à son tour se coucher._

_Après avoir éteint la lumière, des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues._

Fin du chapitre 1.

**Nous espérons que cette première partie vous a plu ! Le dernier et prochain chapitre sortira au courant d'août. \o/**

**Sur ce, nous vous laissons avec -nous prions pour- une bonne impression, bonne fin de journée -ou de nuit- à vous !**

**Kage et Valislucky.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling.

**Mémoire d'un Maraudeur**

**Partie 2 : The last full moon .**

Une larme s'écrasa alors sur mon parchemin défraîchi, noirci par l'encre. Je pleurais réellement, sans m'en être rendu compte. Je m'étais laissé submerger par le flot des souvenirs. J'écartais alors les feuilles étalées tel un océan de papier devant moi, respirant l'air oppressant lentement. Après quelques minutes à regarder le plafond de mes yeux éteints en essayant de me calmer, je repris ma plume et me pencha une nouvelle fois sur mon ouvrage.

Je m'en suis toujours voulu d'avoir cru Sirius responsable de la mort de Lily et James. Cela me rongeait, accablé par l'horreur de ses pensées. J'ai l'impression certaine d'avoir trahi la personne que j'aime en pensant le pouvoir capable de livrer son meilleur ami à Lord Voldemort.

Et là, toutes ces années plus tard, je me retrouvais à l'intérieur de la Cabane Hurlante, après avoir vu Pettigrow y rentrer. Ce fut à ce moment-là que je compris mon effroyable méprise sur le compte de mon ami. En ouvrant une porte à la volée et désarmant d'un mouvement les trois adolescents – dont le propre fils de James - qui retenaient Sirius et Peter prisonniers, je tournais mon regard vers Patmol. Celui-ci avait changé : son visage était creux et émacié, mais il gardait toujours son inaltérable beauté insolente et son regard hautain, légèrement présomptueux. Bien que mes sentiments pour lui n'aient jamais changé, le voir raviva en moi des visions dont j'aurais pu me passer.

En effet, me disais-je, l'après-midi où j'étais rentré dans le dortoir pour prendre mon Livre des sorts et enchantements niveau 5 avait réservé une surprise de taille en voyant les draps blancs du lit de James s'ébattant gaiement, des bouclettes noires voler en tous sens et des râles de plaisir se répercuter en écho. Je m'avançai alors d'un pat silencieux et pris mon livre en toute discrétion avant de m'échapper à grandes enjambées.

Ces pensées m'arrachèrent un sourire amer.

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine lorsque je pris la main de Sirius pour l'aider à se relever. Les doigts de ce dernier se refermèrent sur mon poignet avec douceur et un frisson couru le long de mon échine. Je le serrai alors de toutes mes forces dans mes bras, une étreinte longue pour lui signifier à quel point il m'avait manqué. Merlin, que ça faisait du bien. Mon regard s'embrumait et je me forçais à retenir mes larmes. Mais comment avais-je pu croire ne serait-ce qu'une seconde qu'il était coupable, bon sang !

Deux années plus tard, Lord Voldemort avait retrouvé sa puissance. Sirius était d'une humeur massacrante à force de rester dans sa détestable maison familiale, et je me devais de passer du temps à ses côtés pour servir l'Ordre du Phénix. Il me demandait souvent, en toute amitié, de rester quelques jours à ses côtés.

C'est ainsi qu'un matin, me réveillant dans la chambre de Regulus, j'entendis des bruits sourds venir de la chambre de Sirius. Après avoir enfilé quelques vêtements, je toquai à sa porte. Pas de réponses. Les bruits sourds continuaient. J'entrouvris alors la porte, passant ma tête par l'encadrement.

- Sirius ?

Je le vis alors, assis en tailleur face au mur, se taper la tête contre la tapisserie, un air morne et indifférent sur le visage.

- Par le caleçon de Merlin, Patmol ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Il pivota vers moi, ouvrant des grands yeux d'enfant pris sur le fait.

- Je t'attendais, à vrai dire. Je m'ennuie comme un scroutt à pétard, brailla-t' il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, toutefois un peu amusé de son comportement qui me rappelait l'école. Je m'approchai alors et, m'affaissant sur le lit, lui fit signe de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Il se releva avec nonchalance en rejetant ses cheveux sur le côté dans une attitude narcissique terriblement séduisante, et pris place à côté de moi. Le regardant avec fascination, je compris que c'était à moi de briser le silence et me souvins d'une chose qui me brûlait les lèvres depuis longtemps.

- Ecoute Patmol, j'aimerais te poser une question. Je suppose qu'il y a prescription, maintenant. C'est à propos... De James. Et toi...

Sirius fronça les sourcils et me lança un regard interrogateur, m'invitant à poursuivre.

- Je voulais savoir... Comment votre "relation"...

Je n'osais continuer. Sirius baissa les yeux, réfléchissant avant de répondre. J'attendis sans broncher.

- Si je devais te répondre franchement, je te dirais que je n'en ai aucune idée. Ca a commencé, c'est tout. En quatrième année, sous les douches, après l'entraînement de Quidditch de James. Le savon, la vapeur...

Je m'empourprais à ses mots. Mon esprit vagabondait et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser à ce qui se serait passé si je faisais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch.

- Nous avons continué après l'épisode de la Remise... Mais au fil du temps, il m'apparut que James ne voulait pas risquer de perdre Lily pour une histoire de sexe. Car pour lui ce n'était que cela.

Je levais mon regard vers lui et m'aperçut que ses yeux étaient inondés de larmes. Je détournai alors les miens, ne supportant pas de le voir dans cet état.

- Alors il a décidé que c'était mieux pour ''nous'' d'arrêter ce que nous faisions, en précisant que cela n'entachait rien à notre amitié.

- Tu n'étais pas pour t'arrêter... Tu étais amoureux, Sirius ? demandais-je, avec un pincement au cœur.

Il me regarda et je compris que ce n'était pas seulement qu'il l'avait aimé comme un fou, mais qu'il l'aimait toujours, même après sa mort.

Désemparé et me sentant mourir, je passai un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules. Sirius continuait de me regarder, et, poussé par une force invisible, je posai doucement ma main sur sa cuisse.

Contre toute attente, Sirius se jeta alors sur mes lèvres avec férocité. Surpris mais heureux, je répondis avec passion à son baiser en l'enlaçant. Jetant Sirius sur le lit alors qu'il arrachait ma chemise et suçotait mon cou, j'entrepris de le débarrasser de son pantalon que je jetai sur le sol. Soudain, je sentis une force me faire rouler sur le dos et je vis Sirius se mettre à califourchon sur moi en enlevant son t-shirt, dévoilant son torse imberbe à la délicate musculature. Glissant mes doigts dans son boxer en l'embrassant avec avidité, il fit glisser mon jean le long de mes jambes avant de mordiller mon épaule.

Nos respirations haletantes se mélangeaient, le climat de la pièce était devenu aride. Mon cœur battait la chamade. Je caressais sa verge du bout des doigts, me délectant de la texture de sa peau, rugueuse et patinée par le temps, par Azkaban, et ses cicatrices. J'avais oublié la notion du temps, les loups garous, le seigneur des ténèbres. Je l'aimais par Merlin. Bon sang ! Je nous refis basculer, le chevauchant, et frotta nos sexes l'un contre l'autre. J'en perdais la raison, happé par les limbes de plaisir. Ma langue jouait avec son nombril puis descendit encore plus bas. Il saisit ses sous-vêtements et les envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce. Je saisi son pénis. Mon érection devenait douloureuse, mais qu'importe, je voulais lui faire du bien, le faire jouir. Et qu'il en redemande encore et encore en gémissant mon nom. Je pris son sexe dans ma bouche, il ne put faire autrement que de laisser échapper quelques râles roques du fond de sa gorge. Il était à moi. J'activais plus intensément les mouvements ; ça me sembla durer une éternité. Il émettait des sons si érotique que je croyais que j'allais m'effondrai de bonheur. Au moment où il atteignait la délivrance, il jura et hurla :

- Oh, James !

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Je le regardai avec incompréhension, et il tourna lui aussi les yeux vers moi, ne sachant comment se justifier. Avec douleur, je me levai sans un mot en attrapant mes vêtements, saisissant ma chemise déchirée d'une main. J'entendis derrière moi Sirius dire d'une voix perdue :

- Remus, attend, ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire...

Mais je sortis de la chambre sans me retourner, blessé et désespéré, décidant de faire mes valises sur-le-champ. Je rassemblai mes affaires en tremblant et descendit les marches quatre à quatre.

Arrivé dans le couloir du hall, je vis Sirius adossé à la porte de la cuisine. Il m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraîna à l'intérieur de la pièce pour ne pas réveiller le tableau de sa mère.

- Ecoute, Lunard, je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai dit, je ne le voulais pas.

Je le regardai, effaré.

- Crois-tu que je puisse rester une minute de plus seul avec toi ? Je pars, Sirius, et ne reviendrai qu'avec les autres membres du Phénix. Je ne pourrai pas te croiser en réentendant ça... Ce « James » crié du fond de ton cœur, tu comprends ?

Sirius baissa la tête, finissant de boutonner sa chemise. Il ne répondait pas, et je le sentais honteux. Il finit par se diriger vers la porte et l'ouvrit en murmurant :

- Je suis désolé.

Je compris que c'était le moment pour moi de partir, et, mon cœur déchiré, je sortis du 12, square Grimmaurd.

Je fermais les yeux. Il s'était écoulé quelques semaines entre cet épisode et la mort de Sirius. Nous ne nous étions jamais reparlé en face à face après cela, et les réunions de l'Ordre étaient devenues pour nous deux une torture.

J'écrivis encore quelques mots sur le parchemin et le signa de mon nom, puis mit en ordre les différentes feuilles devant moi pour en faire un petit tas, et souffla sur la flamme de la bougie pour l'éteindre. Aussitôt, l'obscurité régna, la sombre pièce éclairée uniquement par la lumière artificielle des lampadaires filtrée par les carreaux sales de la fenêtre, la nuit étant tombée depuis un petit moment. Je soulevai un bord du matelas et pris dans la main un revolver moldu que j'avais placé là quelques jours plus tôt. Je me relevai et me dirigea vers la fenêtre pour observer encore une fois les passants. Puis j'ôtai le cran de sécurité du revolver et le positionna dans ma bouche avec des mouvements lents. Enfin, je pris une longue bouffée d'air souillé, pensant que c'était la dernière. Et appuya sur la détente.

J'espère que la personne qui lira ces mémoires d'un Maraudeur loup-garou comprendra les circonstances qui m'ont mené à mon acte. Sans regret,

Remus John Lupin.

Voila, notre fiction est terminée. Nous espérons de nos coeurs qu'elle vous a plu !

N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos avis.

Bonne fin de journée ou de soirée !

Kage & Valislucky


End file.
